1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates generally to decorative lights such as decorative holiday lights (e.g. Christmas lights), and more particularly to decorative light strands having controls for selecting different color schemes corresponding to major holidays and other occasions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional decorative lights are typically fixed in color and celebratory purpose. One type of conventional light strand includes a plurality of lights which have the same single color (e.g. all white or all red). Another conventional light strand includes a plurality of lights which are multi-colored (e.g. red, green, white, blue, and yellow) and lit all at the same time. Many of these lights are suitably colored for the Christmas holidays; e.g. solid red and green, although other multi-colored combinations are popular. Some light strands provide for a “flashing” or “blinking” of lights in a random or set fashion. An end-user of Christmas lights typically hangs one or more light strands for the holiday (indoors or outdoors), and takes them down and puts them into storage after the holiday is over.
Holidays other than Christmas are celebrated as well, although light strands for these occasions are difficult to find if they even exist at all. For Independence Day and Memorial Day, the color combination of red, white, and blue is popular. For Hanukkah, the colors of blue and gold are popular. For Halloween, the color combination of orange and yellow is popular. For these and other celebrated holidays, an individual often purchases different decorations just before the holiday and hangs them up. For other occasions, such as parties, birthdays, anniversaries, showers, graduations, etc., one typically has to purchase other suitable decorations and decorate with them. These decorative items are hung up for the occasion and thereafter taken down.
An issue with most any decorative product is that of inventory control and distribution. For light strands, there are many varieties of color schemes that are suited only to particular geographic regions (e.g. colors of state/country flag), particular regional celebrations or holidays, etc. Having such different color-schemed lighting strands for each and every different celebratory purpose or geographic region creates several different product types, making manufacturing, inventory control, and distribution difficult.
The closest prior art relating to the present invention of which the inventors are aware is a Christmas light strand (manufacturer unknown) which has a button switch for providing eight (8) different lighting variations. The light strand has four (4) different colored lights in the following repeated sequence: red, green, orange, and blue. The lighting variations are described as follows: 1—“COMBINATION; 2—“IN WAVES”; 3—“TWINKLE/FLASH”; 4—“SLO-GLO”; 5—“SEQUENTIAL”; 6—“SLOW FADE”; 7—“CHASING/FLASH”; AND 8—“STEADY ON”. For the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 7th settings, somewhat random flashing of all of the colors are provided in subtle variations. For the 4th and 6th settings, fading in and out of all of the colors (in sequence and simultaneously, respectively) are provided. All colors are lit solid in the 8th setting. Finally, the 1st setting sequences through the 1st through 7th settings. This light strand and its settings are designed solely for Christmas; no different color schemes or holiday schemes are provided.
Accordingly, what is needed is a decorative lighting apparatus which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.